The present disclosure relates to distributed computing, and more specifically to an architecture for a cognitive computing system having a distributed corpus with cognitive components managed by content providers.
Cognitive computing systems may include Question and Answer Systems where a cognitive computer system is provided a question, and the system provides a response in the form of, for example, a hypothesis supported by evidence or a certain confidence score. Cognitive computing systems may improve the quality of the computer system's responses (e.g., the accuracy of their hypothesis and the level of confidence in the hypotheses) by ingesting content or data provided from disparate content providers.